The Dunmer Vampire: Messenger of Death
by The Flying Frog
Summary: Legolan: Dunmer vampire, monk, Grand Champion-Messenger of Death, and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. One thing he knows is life is full of surprises and each moment cannot be taken for granted. By the way, it's time for you to die.


**Author's Note: I have actually only recently started playing Oblivion, and this is based on the story of the character I created.**

* * *

><p>Legolan always considered his life a colorful one, and that's only a beginning. A lesser noble in Morrowind, the Dunmer considered him to be a nuisance. He was the fourth child to his lesser noble parents. They had the heir, a spare (actually his only sister, but by far one of the most beautiful women in the land, therefore she earned the attention of those of a much higher social status) and then his idiot brother turned mercenary. Legolan himself was an unexpected and unwanted surprise. His parent's honestly didn't know what to do with him having had three children before him.<p>

Since one of them was a decorated fighter, his parents ultimately decided Legolan himself may bring honor to the family through the church and sent him away to the nearest monastery at age ten. Life in the priesthood and of the cloth was...boring to say the least. But Legolan did find great pleasure in training as one of the warrior monks. After five years of training, he started hitting the bars at night and entered boxing matches for coin and pleasure.

His family was not pleased, nor were the other monks.

Well they didn't want him, and made it very clear to him the day he left that he wasn't really considered a son to them, just another route to higher standing. With the noble heir, the beautiful sister, and the honorable warrior, everyone wanted (ironically from the unwanted son) the pious priest. Legolan mostly found enjoyment beating the crap out of people and being sent out hunting for the monastery's larders. And he had a purpose his siblings lacked. Serving the gods by hunting food and winning coin in boxing matches for the poor box.

Now why didn't anyone else appreciate that?

Then there was one evening a fat Lord's son who was interested in his sister decided to enter the boxing arena to show off in front of her. So Legolan was right there in front of his family and his potential brother-in-law, and about to duke it out man to man with him.

Legolan was honestly not surprised the man had no actual training, he fought with his thumbs inside his fists for crying out loud, but he also didn't know when to give up and when he was outmatched. The fight should have been short. One more noble licking his wounds and his pride against the superior monk who consistently practiced fighting. But the poor fool just couldn't back down from showing off in front of his sister. Nor would he accept defeat from a lowly monk, because he was the scion of such and such's great family. It was near the end of the fight that he learned he was fighting his potential bride's brother. Legolan hoped that would be the end of it. But no, the idiot felt that his house was superior and his family was being shamed by not only a lowly monk but a lesser family. Breaking all rules of the match, he pulled out a dagger and struck out, hoping to incapacitate Legolan and bring his royal idiotic pride back in his grasp.

Legolan not only disarmed him, but also landed a solid punch to the forehead. They later found out that the blow came with such force that the noble died from internal bleeding in the brain that night. Legolan was swiftly arrested and sentenced to death.

Only problem was, he was a member of the monks in the churches, and a lesser noble, none of his family accepted his death penalty, and they had enough political sway to change the sentence to exile. He was sent to Cyrrodil where he would be investigated and eventually released so long as he never returned to Morrowing.

That's also when Legolan's faith began to diminish. The whole problem, in his view, was that the god's whom he served almost his entire life (even by frivolous living, he took everything he won or hunted and gave to the church) were nowhere to be found when he needed them most. And he was now stuck in a cell with another Dunmer just across the hall who wouldn't shut up.

Where were the gods when he needed them? Why did his family never want him? Why give him away like cheap coin? Why couldn't his opponent in the boxing match actually accept defeat instead of death?

Legolan had no answers, and he had no idea where to get them.


End file.
